


Прячущийся

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гравити Фоллз – опасное место, и Билл здесь далеко не единственная угроза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прячущийся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hidebehind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120597) by [Raggedpelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggedpelt/pseuds/Raggedpelt). 



> Разрешение получено.
> 
> От переводчика: в американском фольклоре действительно есть [чудовище](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hidebehind) с таким именем. Оно поедает забредших в лес людей, в основном дровосеков.

Голод усиливался.  
Всеядные были везунчиками. Они могли есть что угодно. Даже плотоядным всего лишь нужно найти кого-нибудь, кого можно убить и съесть. Но Прячущийся был крайне ограничен в выборе. За свою долгую жизнь он узнал, что люди и только люди могут насытить Голод. Как же он страдал от этого! Всё, чего он жаждал сейчас — по локоть погрузить руки в тёплую кровь! Впиться в нежные, сочные внутренности жертвы. Другие создания, поменьше ростом, могут забирать мясо и кости себе; Прячущемуся нужны лишь внутренности.  
Конечно же, грязные Древоубийцы были его излюбленной добычей. Их ужасные деяния не могли оставаться безнаказанными. У них был большой лагерь на севере, но они были слишком осторожны, слишком хорошо вооружены, и ему пришлось расширить охотничьи владения, чтобы не умереть от Голода. Что ещё хуже, они обожали алкоголь, а ведь малейшая капля этой мерзости портила вкус всей добычи. Так что ему пришлось перебраться к югу. Густые леса были идеальным укрытием, он мог с лёгкостью передвигаться в них.  
Когда он впервые появился на юге, он нашёл мальчишку в кепке и пару часов следил за ним, но в конце концов решил отыскать другую добычу. Голод ещё был не настолько силён, а ребёнок явно не принадлежал к Древоубийцам. Но время шло, и он начинал отчаиваться. Хотя в Гравити Фоллз было полно людей, все они отчего-то старались избегать лесов, а ведь он и так голодал уже несколько месяцев.  
Но сегодня он наконец нашёл новую добычу. Девчонка в свитере прогуливалась в одиночку по лесу. Совсем мелкая и точно не Древоубийца, но и она сгодилась бы. Её внутренности насытили бы его на то время, пока он не найдёт более подходящую добычу. Справиться с ней легко; она слишком мала, чтобы дать настоящий отпор, и рядом никого нет. Он тщательно проверил окрестный лес. Никто не услышит её крика.  
Она была в сознании, так что подкрасться будет сложнее, но ему и нет нужды подходить вплотную. Лишь подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы наброситься из укрытия и напугать девчонку, пока она не успеет убежать. Он скользил от дерева к дереву, пока не оказался прямо перед ней, напрягся для прыжка. Девчонка остановилась и оглянулась вокруг, словно почувствовав, что не одна, но увидеть его, конечно, не смогла. Три скачка, может, четыре, если она попытается сбежать. Затем он оторвёт ей...  
— Даже не думай.  
Прячущийся поднял взгляд и обнаружил смотрящего на него хмурого гнома. Он ответил бородатому человечку шипением, его голос прозвучал как хруст веток и шелест ветра между деревьями.  
— Мне всё равно, — заявил гном. — Это моя королева, да будет тебе известно. Если с её головы упадёт хоть один волос, мы сотрём тебя в порошок!  
Прячущийся сузил глаза. Гномы, если их разозлить, много на что способны. И у этого была каштановая борода, не белая. Тёмный оттенок означал занимавшего более высокое положение гнома, так что он действительно мог бы осуществить свою угрозу.  
— Слушай, я ведь тоже не зверь, — продолжил, усмехнувшись, гном. — Давай так — я покажу тебе, где живёт Отважный Дэн. Ты ведь любишь есть дровосеков, верно? Он не держит у себя выпивки, так что тебе ничего не помешает.  
Прячущийся улыбнулся.

******

Венди, не открывая глаз, неуклюже перевернулась к будильнику. Отыскав его на ощупь, она нажала на кнопку, однако тот продолжал раздражающе звенеть. Бросок через комнату тоже не помог — звуки не прекратились, лишь их источник переместился чуть дальше.  
_Мне вообще нужна эта тупая работа?_ — подумала она, чуть приоткрыв глаза. Живот ответил утвердительным бурчанием.  
Поднявшись, она оделась и прошла к двери, половицы зловеще скрипнули под ней. Замерев, она осторожно проверила пол, надавливая одной ногой на доски, пока не убедилась, что те действительно проседают. Зараза. Должно быть, тот грохот, что она слышала вчера ночью, был от наконец свалившейся балки в гостиной, и теперь ничто не поддерживало эту часть комнаты. Её отец вечно бился головой о чёртов потолок и время от времени одна из балок падала. Конечно, он одной рукой мог приладить балку обратно, но только когда был дома. Сейчас же он в лесу на недельной смене и вернётся только через несколько дней.  
Ругаясь под нос, Венди закрыла неподдерживаемую область ковриком, чтобы не забыть о ней. Отошла назад к окну, затем разбежалась и преодолела опасный участок атлетическим прыжком. И хотя она скорее впечаталась в стену, чем изящно приземлилась, прыжок всё равно был весьма впечатляющим. Диппер наверняка бы потерял сознание от её крутости, будь он здесь. Усмехнувшись этой мысли, она потянула за люк, что вёл в её спальню, и спустилась по лестнице. В гостиной было совсем темно, она щёлкнула выключателем, но безуспешно. Похоже, отец вновь не заплатил по счетам.  
Венди взглянула на часы, затем быстро проверила кладовку и холодильник. В них отыскался наполовину полный кувшин молока, четыре банки содовой, пакет с мясом для ланча, два яйца, четверть буханки хлеба и полкоробки хлопьев. По крайней мере они успеют доесть всю оставшуюся еду, и продукты не испортятся, пока нет света.  
Зарплата только завтра, так что придётся подумать, где достать ужин. Стони Дэвидсон работал в «Пицце Шреддера». Может, удастся уболтать его на бесплатную пиццу. Или, если не выгорит, достать из-под кровати старый арбалет и добыть ужин в лесу самой. Но всерьёз волноваться было не о чем. Отец вернётся из лагеря в понедельник, наверняка с деньгами, и они смогут закупиться едой и заплатить за дом.  
Захватив одну из содовых, она направилась к входной двери. На полу у порога Венди заметила свой топор и тоже взяла с собой. Он был небольшого размера, отлично сбалансирован, и когда она размахивала им, он словно превращался в продолжение руки. Отец подарил его Венди, когда ей было пять или шесть. У её братьев, конечно, тоже были свои топоры, но они были тяжелее и крупнее и странно лежали в ладони. А этот был создан для неё. К тому же рукоятка была достаточно тонкой, что можно было сунуть топор за пояс и носить с собой — как она и делала.  
От дома Кордроев до Хижины Чудес идти примерно полчаса, но по крайней мере в это время года можно было не мёрзнуть по дороге. Солнце всходило, озаряя лес ярко-алыми лучами и расчерчивая чёрными как смоль тенями. Обычно в это время начинали «петь» — или, вернее говоря, драть глотки — птицы, но сегодня отчего-то стояла тишина.  
Живот снова забурчал, и она, открыв содовую, отхлебнула немного. Стало значительно легче. Она надеялась, что сегодня у близнецов будет настроение остаться дома, а не убежать в лес и бросить её торчать за стойкой в одиночестве. В Хижине было ужасно скучно без внезапных танцев Мэйбл и негромкого бормотания Диппера.  
_Тсктсктсктсктсктсктск_  
Венди резко развернулась, пытаясь понять, откуда доносится звук. Возможно, это просто ветка упала, или ветер играл с листьями. Возможно, это пустяки. Но отчего тогда у неё так забилось сердце? Имелось два варианта действий. Продолжать идти по протоптанной тропинке, как крутая взрослая, и успеть на работу вовремя. Или же ринуться через лес, добраться до главной дороги, пройти по ней и появиться на работе с часовым опозданием. Мистер Пайнс обязательно поймёт, что упавшая ветка напугала её, и пришлось идти в обход.  
После недолгой борьбы с собой Венди решила, что ей, чёрт возьми, уже не шесть лет, повернулась и продолжила путь.  
Однако она не могла отделаться от ощущения, что за ней кто-то наблюдает. Она слышала, как Диппер жаловался пару раз на подобное чувство, но никогда не испытывала его раньше. Чувство усиливалось, и, чем дальше она шла, тем реальнее оно казалось.  
_Тсктсктсктсктсктсктск_  
Венди замерла, волоски на её шее встали дыбом. Теперь звук раздался слева. Это просто птица. Ветер. Ветка. Лягушка. Что-то небольшое. Что-то безвредное. Что-то, от чего сердцу совсем не стоит выпрыгивать из груди.  
_Тсктсктсктсктсктсктск_  
На этот раз он раздался справа. Ну ладно, хер с ним. Если уж кому-то хочется поиграть с ней сегодня утром, она готова. Очень медленными, показательными движениями Венди вытащила топор из-за пояса и сняла кожаный чехол с лезвия. Холодный металл ярко блеснул в утреннем свете, немного успокоив её. Что бы ни производило эти звуки, она с ним справится. Она, чёрт побери, Кордрой.  
Венди чуть повернула голову, пытаясь незаметно рассмотреть деревья. На самой границе поля зрения мелькнула тень. Не тратя время, чтобы рассмотреть её, Венди отпрыгнула в сторону. Что-то тяжёлое приземлилось на место, где она только что стояла.  
Прежде чем Венди успела выпрямиться, нечто с силой ударило её сбоку, так, что у неё перехватило дыхание. Чем бы оно ни являлось, силы и скорости ему было не занимать. Огромная рука, на ощупь словно покрытая ледяной корой, сомкнулась вокруг её лодыжки и резким рывком, от которого у Венди потемнело в глазах, а всё вокруг слилось в размытое пятно, подняла её в воздух. Она инстинктивно согнулась, пытаясь прикрыть живот, и почувствовала, как в руку впились острые когти. Венди размахнулась второй рукой с топором, как можно глубже всадила его в нечто. Тот вошёл в существо с деревянным хрустом. Мир завертелся кругом и затем отозвался острой болью — её отбросило на землю. Существо вновь попыталось схватить её за ноги, и Венди лягнула его изо всех сил. Под подошвами приятно хрустнуло.  
Всё закончилось так же быстро, как началось. Венди поднялась на ноги, кровь стучала в ушах и текла из раны на руке. Существо уже исчезло. Она не видела, в какую сторону оно скрылось. Чёрт, она даже не рассмотрела его как следует. Всё, что осталось лежать на земле — несколько кусков чёрной коры и её топор. Лезвие было покрыто чёрной, густой, как дёготь, жидкостью.  
Венди оторвала рукав от фланелевой рубашки и перевязала им рану, затем, как смогла, очистила топор. Закончив, она взглянула на часы и тут же бросилась бежать по тропинке. Если она не поторопится, то точно опоздает, и ей совсем не улыбалось выслушивать сейчас лекцию от мистера Пайнса.  
Монстры всегда выбирали самое неподходящее время.


End file.
